Fluffballs
by America's Crazy Cats
Summary: When a strange jutsu hits the ninja, what happens? We'll find out here, as they're cast into a new world as... Kittens? Will they befriend the cat of the house, as well as the equally stuck Akatsuki members, or will they crash and burn? Discontinued
1. Prologue

**XD **

**I don't own Naruto or wonderful, fuzziful kitty cats.**

**And I should really be working on TCCB, so... Sorry to everyone who's waiting for that!**

**----**

**Prologue**

Naruto groaned as light filtered in through what seemed to be curtains, rubbing at his head.

He heard a few other small groans come from next to him, no doubt from his teammates for the mission; Sai and Ino.

"N-Naruto...?" Ino managed to ask slowly, also rubbing at her head as more light filtered in.

"Ah, so you three are finally awake now, are you?" At once, the three of them bolted upright, glaring at whoever had spoken. However, they immediately regretted it as their heads throbbed.

Sai felt something push on the back of his neck lightly, and a soft murmur came from somewhere behind him. "Geez, leave it to you guys to have someone come after _all_of us, un." He tried to turn his head, only to be stopped by the very person who had their hand on his neck. He already knew who it was, of course, he just wanted to confirm it before jumping into action.

Though, what he didn't know was why he didn't feel the palm mouths licking him. Naruto jumped around, only to be stopped himself by someone sitting on him, which was a very strange feeling.

"Stop it, before my master comes in. You should really thank her for what she did." He could feel a glare coming from whoever was sitting on him, but he didn't recognize the voice at all.

"Get off of the-" This time, Ino had been stopped as two calm Sharingan eyes stared at her in an invisible glare. However, she was the first of the Konoha nin to realize what was so very, very wrong.

Her eyes widened, and she took a few quick steps back. "We- We're... We're _cats_!!!

---

**Oh yes, I'm evil. :) FEAR ME!**

**What is to happen to our beloved heroes and Akatsuki? And lets not forget our favorite heroine, Ino! **

**Please review!**

**"I am the Silence, creating your fear.**

**I am the Moon, bringing eerie shadows to life.**

**I am the Wind, circling the corner, coming for you.**

**I am the Akatsuki Neko. Bringer of Death."**

**I think my cat is hungry, so I'll see you guys next time!**


	2. Old Enemies, New Friends?

**Argh, my eyes hurt...**

**Right, well... It's the first real chapter, isn't it? That means you get to meet my owner from this world. Also known as a cat...**

**... I hate being sick... -.-'**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

**----**

**Chapter one; Old Enemies, New... Friends?**

Naruto's ears drooped as the horrible truth sunk in. They were cats... And from the looks of it, rather small cats.

However, he also noticed that their -sort of- attackers were stuck in the same situation. "Hey... where's that Tobi guy?" Deidara sent a glare in his direction, clearly irritated just by the speaking of the name, as was indicated by his tail puffing up.

"He's downstairs." Whoever was sitting on top of Naruto sent a glare of their own at Deidara, golden eyes narrowing. "And also the only one I know the name of. Spill. _Now_." Ino spat at the larger cat, tail fluffing comically as the other gave her a blank stare.

"Get off of Naruto and Sai!" The other continued to give her a blank stare as they looked between Naruto and Sai, wondering which was which. They rose a kitty brow at Itachi as they cocked their head to the side, ear twitching as Naruto growled and Sai somehow managed to keep his cool.

Itachi ignored them all, his tail twitching as the five bickered amongst themselves. He glared at the olive green with purple stripes wall, willing it to disappear and allow him to go back to the hideout, leaving these idiots behind as he lounged in his chair.

Yes,_his _chair. He may not have been the one who bought it, but he had sure as Hell claimed it as his own. "The one you're sitting on is the Kyuubi brat, also known as Naruto." Came a drawl from somewhere beneath the large, cushy object they were unknowingly sitting on. A few moments after the drawl, a red ear came up, accompanied by a pair of bored brown eyes. "And I've no idea who this 'Sai' is." The red cat sank back under the bed, the cats watching him sink away.

Naruto finally managed a good look at the one who was sitting on him, only to see a load of jet black fur with golden eyes staring down at his blue. "You're a little shrimp, aren't you, Naruto?" His ear twitched, and he could have sworn he felt his tail puffing up along with Ino's as he gave a half hearted glare. "I think my master has something called a 'naruto' in her freezer..." They added amusedly.

"Just because you're bigger than me..." He grumbled, clawing at the fabric beneath all of their paws as the unknown black cat got off of him and stalked over to Ino, walking around and sniffing at her.

Sai just kept quiet, keeping his fur from puffing up at his increasing annoyance at the yellow cat with a paw _still_on the back of his neck. It was becoming increasingly hard not to have his fur ruffle as he attempted to crouch away, only to have the paw follow him as if he was a footstool.

"Hey, you're all awake!" A female voice exclaimed happily from behind them, and they turned to see a seemingly giant brunet smiling at them. "You don't have to be stuck in this room all day, you know." The unknown cat purred slightly as Sai was released from his 'prison' and padded over to the space between his teammates.

Deidara and Itachi turned quickly to stare at her, the blonds tail puffed once more as the human blinked. He hissed at her and she gave a blank look. "Oi, oi, what'd I do, ya little fluffball?" It was also at this moment that he heard a slight snigger come from behind him.

Itachi just returned her blank look with one of his own, red eyes glowing slightly in the dimly lit room as more light filtered through the now open doorway. "Insignificant girl..." He mumbled, laying down and curling his tail around himself as he continued to stare at her.

"Deidara-sampai!" Came a mewl from somewhere as the girl walked away, going towards another room and leaving their sight. After a few moments, they saw a small tuxedo cat running up the carpeted stairs towards them, a loud 'oof' following as Sasori grabbed him from under the bed.

A growl could be head by the six on top of the large mattress, and Naruto peeked his head over the nearest side, falling over and onto the carpet. "Tobi, _don't. Yell._" Came Sasori's annoyed yet calm voice. Ino and Sai poked their heads over the same edge, seeing Naruto shaking his little kitty head and stumbling about the messy floor.

Sai sniggered lightly as Ino sighed and shook her head, smoothing some fur on her paw vigorously after a moment. Deidara laughed openly as he heard Sasori scolding the usually masked... cat. The black cat near the three Konoha nin just sighed and shook their head.

"Don't stay under there if it's going to affect your hearing that much." The obviously older cat ground out before stretching sleek black legs in front of themselves and stalking off to where the human had disappeared. "And I expect names when I get back."

Sasori put his ears back in frustration, allowing the much smaller cat to skitter away as he glared at the back of the cat of the house. With the way they talked, it was pretty much impossible to figure out if they were a tom or a queen. "Then tell us _yours,_ cat." He spat, gaining only the twitch of a tail in response.

Somehow, Tobi had managed to crawl back under the bed without Sasori noticing and pop out the other side where Naruto was laying sulkily, having nursed a small cut on his paw as best he could. The tuxedo cat cocked his head to the side for a moment before jumping back onto the bed, somehow managing to collide with Itachi's side. He turned back to the sulking kitten and stared down with large brown eyes. "Why don't you just jump back up, Naruto-san?"

Needless to say, he got a double glare for that one, one from each of the blond toms. The kitten's was half hearted as he grumbled about something and lowered his head to lay on his paws once more, being careful to avoid his injury.

Ino and Sai kept their distance from the Akatsuki cats, as they were A; much smaller than them. B; they didn't know if jutsu and/or kekkai genkai worked here. And C: They really didn't want to have their asses handed to them if kekkai genkai worked but jutsu didn't. At the same time, they were thinking of a way to get Naruto back up, as they had already seen the cut and managed to figure out that he probably couldn't jump up on his own.

They also knew that, if the Akatsuki were going to act hostile towards them, they needed to get Naruto back up here so he wasn't alone on the floor with one of them and a useless paw.

Tobi mewled again as Itachi and Deidara ignored everyone, the latter sitting irritably as he glared at the younger cat. "If you think we're going to attack you, don't. We've no reason if we can't get back, un." He mumbled as Sasori took a swipe at something.

A purr came from near the door, and a few moments later, Naruto's limp form was being held by the unknown cat, who soon jumped back onto the bed. "Didn't think you'd be one to just lay there." They stated as they dropped him on the cushy thing one more, instinctively licking at some messed up fur on his back. Ino immediately ran over to her comrade and nuzzled him (1), trying to get him to come over to where they were keeping away from the enemy.

The black cat purred again, giving a quick lick to Ino as they turned and curled on the edge of the bed, looking down as a glint of brown came into view. "Stop being so cautious, idiot. Nothing's going to eat you or anything..." They gained a thoughtful expression for a moment, before adding. "Unless you go outside. There are hawks out there."

Sasori narrowed his eyes, glaring up at the cat. "_Name. Now._" He demanded with a hiss, finally crawling out from his little cave and jumping up between Itachi and Deidara. They rolled their eyes, staring at him boredly.

"Sasami Haven of Bird Lane, USA. Female. And you?"

---

**Er, I know it's short, I know it's probably not satisfying right now, but I'm probably going to make all the chapters relatively short. -.-'**

**Two days! Woot! XD Shortest writing time for first chapter ever! ... For me at least.**

**Sorry about the kinda sorta cliff hanger...**

**1) I had no idea of how I should have said that, so I just put nuzzled because it seemed better than 'poked him with her nose'...**

**Please review!**

**"I am the Silence, creating your fear.**

**I am the Moon, bringing eerie shadows to life.**

**I am the Wind, circling the corner, coming for you.**

**I am the Akatsuki Neko. Bringer of Death."**

**Sayonara! --gets jumped by the cats-- Fluffball attack! XD**


	3. Our New 'Home'

**Eh, I want to sick the head chibies on my soon-to-be brother in law. -.-' Me and most of my family hate him...**

**Ah well, don't want to put my pressure on you guys, so here's the second chapter of 'Fluffballs.'**

**Disclaimer; They're telling me I have to say it, no matter how painful it is. They're saying I can't just say 'standard disclaimers apply'. T.T Dammit, I don't own Naruto, and I don't own myself. But I'll die before I say the Akatsuki owned me first! That right goes to Sasami-chan! XP --Itachi whacks her upside the head--**

**Ow...**

**Oh, and thank Sasori for this chapter, my muses went on another vacation and he did his best to help me out... -.-' --huggles Sasori-- **

**---**

**Chapter two; Our New 'Home'**

Sasori narrowed his eyes at her as she stared at him, her tail ever so slightly twitching. '_Bird Lane, USA? What is that?_' He thought suspiciously, his tail twitching far more than hers as Tobi cocked his head to the side.

"Sasami-san, what is 'USA'?" She stared at him with slightly wider eyes as he asked the question on all of their minds in complete innocence. Ino stared at the tuxedo cat with a raised kitty brow, her puffy tail swishing slightly.

Sasami looked at him incredulously, golden eyes widening as she made a small noise of confusion in her throat. "United States of America? You've never heard of them?" She asked as Itachi finally decided to pay attention and stood, unconsciously stretching his legs in front of him as he curled his tail around himself once more.

He fixed her with a withering stare, his tail twitching ever so slightly as she looked to him. "Obviously, we _haven't_heard of this... place. Nor are we aware of wether or not our main form of protection works here." His stare turned into a glare, and Sasami closed her eyes a little. "Now then, mind telling us all that you know?" 

She sighed, rolling her eyes and standing. She stared him straight in the eyes, no ill effects washing over her as she began walking towards that side of the bed. "I can't..." She went to the edge and got ready to jump off. "...because my knowledge is so limited it's useless..." Sai rose a brow, staring after her as she jumped off the bed and looked back up at the cats from her place on the floor. "You may want to come downstairs, though." 

Ino was the first to obey, as she twitched her tail and cautiously walked between the Akatsuki cats. Naruto soon followed, wanting to be in the middle with his injured paw, and Sai began walking just a few moments after him.

Deidara and Sasori exchanged glances before shrugging to the best of their abilities and following as well, Itachi behind them and Tobi bringing up the rear. The first thing they noticed was that the hall they had entered was small. Very small. It also had plenty of doors leading to various rooms, and they could see that one of them was a bathroom. Sai blinked a little at the sudden light, and he almost managed to fall down the stairs that were placed directly in front of the door they had just exited from.

Naruto stifled a laugh as his teammate did this, getting whacked in the head with Ino's tail as she noticed. She gave a small glare, huffing slightly as Naruto pouted at her. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the open door and looked inside, only to see a rather plain bathroom. Her ears drooped slightly as she walked over to the next open door, looking in and seeing a very cluttered bedroom, the bed being covered in cat dolls and clothing.

"This is my master's room. She's rather... _lazy_, when it comes to cleaning..." Ino looked next to her, only to see Sasami walking up behind her. "And I really should just call her my human, but that's much more boring." 

Naruto cocked his head to the side as he wandered into the room, jumping onto the bed and sniffing at the sheets as Sai also walked past the queens, wandering further into the room and out of sight. 

A small hiss came from Naruto as he jumped from the bed and onto the desk, apparently finding something he didn't quite like among the clutter. He jumped back down after a moment, carrying a relatively large, black thing in his mouth. He dropped it, and glared at Sasami, who in turn raised a brow. "Mind explaining?" 

X 

Deidara peeked around the corner of the steps cautiously, eyeing the small room suspiciously before jumping off of the fifth step and onto the cold tile. Itachi rolled his eyes and actually used the last few steps, as did Sasori. Tobi, however, somehow managed to jump from the sixth step, even though it was blocked by the wall, and slipped on a piece of paper, before running into the large cardboard box that was placed there and was being used as a sort of table for various items.

The yellow Javanese had to keep from swearing at the brown eyed furball, and instead opted to walk into the carpeted room to the left, as he suspected it would be so much more comfortable on his paws than hardwood, as it seemed the whole of this house seemed to be. Sasori rose a brow, but followed his partner nonetheless as Itachi sighed and followed the two of them again, twitching his tail at Tobi as he passed.

Sasori sighed as he wandered into the small room, and watched as his pyromaniac of a partner sniffed at everything he could get to. Apparently, they were either already getting used to being cats, or they were pretty damned curious. 

He suspected the later more than the former. He sighed again as Tobi ran past him, jumping onto one of the couches and knocking a towel off as he ran over the large pile of laundry. "No, I don't really want to explain, because that's not mine... And I don't want to have to attack a kitten!" Came a call from the stairs as an embarrassed Sasami came running down them, trudging into the room opposite of the Akatsuki kitties. 

Ino, Naruto and Sai came trudging after her, ears back and glaring as Naruto hissed. "Then why the Hell was there a nuke-nin headband in that room!" Itachi rose a kitty brow at that, staring incredulously at the queen as she climbed into large curtains, where he suspected a window lay. 

X

Sasami's tail twitched heavily as she looked out the large, three-way window, her eyes wide as she listened to their side of the argument while also watching the birds. She sighed after a moment. She had heard the term 'nuke-nin' before, although she couldn't place _where_exactly, and she also knew it meant something along the lines of 'missing person', or something like that...

Wait a minute... 

... Oh... shit... It was times like these she really, _really_hated her human and her strange obsession with villains. Damn her. Damn her and all of her... humanness... She puffed her tail and put her ears back, growling. 

"_That,_is my human's. _That,_does not belong to me, and I do not _want_it to belong to me if it is going to evoke that kind of reaction." She glanced in their direction from behind the heavy curtains, as she could tell they were probably very angry right about now.

She was proven right when a low growl came from the entryway, and she rolled her eyes, sighing. It was going to be a long day...

X

Ino glared at the dark pink curtains and her tail swished violently, her fur standing on end. "Then why does your human have it!" Ah, a valid question. First time one of those came into this argument... Sai turned and looked at Itachi, who had become a silent audience of sorts, with a raised brow.

"And why are you just standing there?" The Uchiha cat just rolled his eyes and sauntered off into the den, the three kittens continuing to torture the irritated and embarrassed cat of the house.

"What the Hell is going on in here?" Naruto froze, looking towards the human with wide, angry eyes as she came towards them and took Sai, the calmest of the three, into her arms, scratching behind his ear as she stared at them, puzzled.

The little yellow tabby hissed, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Oi, I didn't do anything. If you're mad, go attack a toy, not Sasami-dono." The cats blinked, and looked to her- still puffed up in anger- confusedly.

... 'Sasami-dono'? What the fuck? A strangled noise came from behind the curtains, and a little black head peeked out, golden eyes gleaming in confusion. "Oops... My bad!" The girl laughed nervously, letting Sai down and placing a hand behind her head before darting off upstairs.

The cats blinked in unison, and looked to each other for a moment, before going back to their argument. And even then, that was interrupted by the brunet running back down the stairs and pulling the headband from Naruto's tiny little kitten neck. 

He blinked again, looking back and forth between his equally confused teammates. "... _Eh_!" Was the simple response the blonds gave, as Sai shook his head in exasperation, as they had strayed so far from the original cause of the yelling. It annoyed him to no end how distracted the two got, even if he wouldn't admit it. 

"I told you..." Stated a dry voice behind them, and the confused/mad kittens turned to see a blank faced Sasami staring at them from her window seat. "I told you it was hers... It's not even real, for Bast's sake." Her blank stare changed to a glare as she sighed angrily, turning back to her bird watching as Naruto twitched. 

A loud chorus of yowls drew their attention at once, and the four instantaneously ran and jumped into the small, wooden paneled room to see what the larger cats had hissed over. The kittens puffed once more and turned to give Sasami a dark look, turning back to the matter at hand and staring at the increasingly difficult situation.

'_Oh fuck..._' Was the single thing on the kuroneko's mind as she stared, wide eyed and increasingly fearful, at the piece they were staring at. She backed away quietly, attempting to get to the stairs before the larger, more powerful cats could realize her presence that came with the Konoha nin-kits. Unfortunately for her, she was stopped as a pair of tan eyes- and one light blue eye,- came within view.

"Explain this, _**now**_."

---

_**This is not a serious story. This is not a serious story. The cliff hangers are there solely for my own enjoyment.**_

**Yeah, this story was pretty much just made to be cute. If it turns into a serious story, you'll probably be able to tell, because it would be signaled by me getting much better at writing them all as cats...**

**Right... T.T I actually just got back from Florida about an hour ago, so be happy I was working on stories at all. **

**Also; if you want to picture them as cats, just look on the bottom of my profile, near the posts of rambling. There's a list there.**

**Please review, and sorry it took so long! DX**

**"I am Tiny, and at your feet.**

**I can be seen by Child, but not adult.**

**I fear house pets, and love the Wind!**

**I am a Minish! My name is Neko!"**

**See you next time! (I hope...) **


End file.
